Team TSHY
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: a faunus with a painfull past, a warrior that all left he has is pride, a guy that want to fulfil his master's dream and a kid that want to make his master's proud,reviews help to update sooner seriously. "HENSHIN!"(i dont own Rwby or any kamen rider mentioned they belong to their respective creators).(dont be surprise if by long waits) 1500 views YEAHHH! Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: not much just giving a try

Oc's

Akuma Tora

Supido Hanshu

Chujitsuna Senshi

Uchikina Yoi

I give the description of the Oc's in the history

So here we go

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Team THSY

"Well this is it" said a young Faunus while entering an airship, looking around for nothing in particular.

This young Faunus has blood red hair with two cat ears and golden eyes with cat irises, he was wearing a zipped up black jacket red jeans and black boots.

While looking around he can't but notice a girl that seems too young to be entering Beacon but later drop that aside as he sees what he thinks is a weapon well designed even when hidden, the girl turns around and notice him staring at her, he simply give a little smile and wave his right hand in a greeting manner she blinks at this but wave back and he started making his way to her.

'May as well make a good impression and not stay as the guy who was staring at your back' the Faunus thought.

Sorry if I was staring but that weapon that you have seem really interesting" the girl blinks in surprise "was I wrong?" 'damn there goes my record of identifying a weapon even when hiding' "no you're right it is watch" she said then grab the weapon and reveal a big scythe colored rose red with black trims "its call crescent rose and is also a high caliber sniper" "woooooow".

The young Faunus then noticed something "sorry, got to go now, and by the way, the name is Akuma Tora"

The girl nodded and said "I'm ruby rose nice meting you"

Tora make his way to a window and seem a pale guy looking through a window.

Said guy has blue spike hair with deep grey eyes he was wearing a white jacket with a black t shirt underneath and black pants and black boots, he notice Akuma and greets him.

"Well you took your sweet time getting here"

"Don't start Hanshu"

"Start what? I was just saying that making people wait is rude"

"Never mind that, where are Senshi and Yoi?"

The blue haired guy just shocked his head "how knows haven't seen them yet, but looking at the bright side look at this view isn't it amazing?"

"It is indeed" just as he said this, a blonde guy went running with his hands in his mouth.

"Poor guy" said Hanshu.

"Hey, Yoi has motion sickness himself right?"

"Yep, I'm sure we are going to see him running out of the airship like his life depends on it"

(((((((Few minutes later)))))))

The airship finally make it to beacon the many soon-to be students make it down while two guy where in a trash can "unloading" their stomach.

Soon enough Tora and Hanshu went over them "hey Yoi if you keep at it more you gonna be just bones".

There he was Uchikina Yoi a little tanned guy with brown eyes and green hair he was wearing a white t-shirt with Den-o symbol on it and simples jeans and black snickers.

"If it was easy I would stop"

"Let's go or we going to be left behind" said Hanshu.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going "

"Hey Yoi you seen Senshi?" asked Tora.

"We got down together I tell him I was going to "relieve myself" so he went ahead"

"Well at least we know he is around, shouldn't be too difficult finding him with that purple hair of his"

"Hey there he is!" said Yoi as he pointed at a guy with purple hair resting his back in a tree.

"Hey Senshi!"Said purple haired guy looked the way he was ben called.

"Finally I started to believe that you didn't make it" said Senshi making his way over them.

"Look at that" said Senshi while pointing to two girls that, one with white hair was screming nonstop to a red black haired with black with red tint hair.

"Hey that's Ruby" said Tora.

"How?" the others asked.

"A girl that I found in the airship"

"Didn't thought you were a player" Senshi said with a smirk

"Shut the $%&amp;/ up!"

BANG!

The four guys then look at the girls a saw a crater there.

"One word description?" asked Tora.

"Wow" answers Senshi.

"Hey we got to go, the ceremony will be starting soon" said Hanshu.

With that the make their way to Beacons main hall and see little to no people there.

(((((((1 hour later))))))))

"When are they going to start this thing?" wondered Yoi.

"Let it be today please" begged an annoyed Senshi.

"Hey Ruby!" said Tora making his way over said girl.

They look at him but give him no mind.

When he finally makes it to them he sees that the white haired girl is STILL bickering at Ruby.

"Hey com on that's enough, if not too much" said Tora trying to be polite.

"Huh, Tora?" said Ruby surprise by his sudden entry.

"So, you exploded?" said Tora with a smile.

"Y-yeah, but it was an accident"

"That doesn't make it much better" he said holding his laugh.

"Who are you anyway?" snapped and obviously annoyed Weiss.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, the names Akuma Tora, at your service, and if possible I would like to know your name"

"Finally someone with manners, my name is Weiss Schnee heiress of the schnee dust company".

I see well could you please let my friend here alone? I'm sure she meant no harm, as she says it was an accident" said politely.

Weiss look back at Ruby and ask "you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes!" said Ruby.

"Then read this and never speak to me again"

(((((With the guys)))))

"So bad" said Yoi.

"Agreed" said Senshi.

"Indeed" said said Hanshu

"He is showing the smile that says "the world is going to teach you so hard""

((((((Back with Tora))))))

"And you" Weiss said while pointing at Tora "you should select better who you call a friend".

He nodded she went away.

"Harsh" said Tora

A blonde girl that was behind Ruby "spoke so you know baby my sister?"

He blinked, them he started looking to Ruby and them to the blonde "so you are her sister?"

Said Tora pointing to Ruby.

"Yeah" said the blonde.

Well if you were seen the discussion then you already knows my name but I do not know yours".

"I'm Yang Xiao Long nice meeting you Tora"said Yang cheerfully.

"For much how I love to stick around I got to go now see ya".

And that way he went.

After reunited with his friends, the Chairman Ozpin started a speaking that much didn't understand, a miss that could only be a teacher of Beacon informs the students that they would be sleeping at the ball room to prepare for the next day initiation.

The guys meet Jaune and become friends with him, after a while they started the preparation and went to sleep….. That it until Hanshu wakes up for some bickering between girls he couldn't but scream "SHUT THE!#$%&amp;&amp;/(()))/&amp;%#&amp; UP!"

The room then becomes silence.

(((((((Next day)))))))

Well after waking up all of them went to the lockers and through all this they notice a guy that was suffering the worst of the tortures….. Hearing a girl that talks nonstop and Jaunes failed moves on Weiss.

"Poor guys" said Hanshun as he retrieves something's from a locker.

"Yeah" said Tora and Yoi while Senshi just nod his head.

They then went to the fields and encounters the Chairman Ozpin with how the now knows as professor godwicht then they start an explaining that they will be launch into the forest and the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years also that they needed to retrieve some relics and bring it back , everyone seen to understand that….. We'll all but Jaune that was trying to make a question.

"Sir you put us some parachute or something?"

"No, it is for you to decide your landing strategy"

"Ok, one more thing what is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYY" said Jaune as he was throw in the air.

Unlike the others Yoi, Hanshu, Senshi and Tora knew a way to make it closer to the spin on the air and easily make it to the half of the way they then make eye contact to make sure they will be teammates, and suddenly Tora says.

"Hey guys go on ahead I can feel the grims coming this way I want to have little warn up"

"Sure go ahead just don't end up dead" said Senshi and the other just nod.

"WAIT!" said Tora the others turn to him.

"If there are four relics that look exactly the same then take them make sure we are teammate's".

"Sure" and with that they go, he could hear them already.

"Sup you mindless beasts ready to be slay" said tora taking a belt from a pack he carries in the back.

He puts it on and yells:

TAKA TORA BATTA

As he said this a red appeared in his head, in his torso and arms a yellow aura and in the legs (you can guess which kamen rider he is by now).

Just as he finish some Beowolves, ursas , kings taijitus appeared.

"Is that all, I could do this with my eyes closed"

Tora the in a moment appears behind a whole lot of beowolves just then all of the beowolves are cut in half and more grims appears.

"Well com at me you sons of #"#$" he screams while running at them.

(((((((((30 minutes later)))))))))

A king taijitsu was running for his life.

Hey come here, and fight me you son of a #$&amp;%#" screams Tora while chasing him.

'Wonder what that scream was, please god don't let it be Jaune, if he was then I got to talk to him, because no friend of mine screams like that, not even Yoi scream like that that when he saw THAT' thought Tora.

((((((Meanwhile)))))))

Yang and Blake make it to the temple and took the "cute little pony" when out of nowhere Blake sees and point upward.

"Didn't you heard me Blake what are we going to-" she stops when she sees Ruby falling to them and when one think it couldn't get weirder a high speed propelled Jaune impact right at Ruby dragging her with him.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang try to answer but them an ursai appeared and light burst behind it making the ursai fall reveling a girl riding it.

Its broken" the girl said while a young man appeared behind.

"Please Nora ….. Don't ever do that again" the young man said taking mind that the girl identified as Nora was nowhere near him.

Actually she was already grabbing a tower chess piece and mental singing "I queen of the castle" until "NORA!" the young man screams calling her attention "coming Ren" answer Nora making her way over him.

Did she just come here riding an ursai?"Blake asked. Again when Yang is about to respond.

A girl called Pyrrha was being chased by a deahtstalker , finally Ruby appeared and Yang screams "Ruby" in which Ruby responds in kind" Yang" and when they are about to hug "Nora!" said persons screams between them startling both, to that moment Ren finally make it to them.

Did she just come here with a deahtstalker in her tail?" Blake asked again.

Just them Yang snapped "I can't take it anymore can't everything just chill out two second before something crazy happens again!"

1

2

Yang" Ruby says pointing to the sky.

How could you leave me said a Weiss while hanging from the claw of the nevermore.

She is going to fall" Blake stated.

She'll be fine" Ruby said.

She is falling" deadpanned Ren.

Jaune seems an opportunity to shine in front of Weiss he jump in her direction catching her "just dropping by" but then looked down "oh GOD".

Jaunes falls face first in the floor and then Weiss in his back saying "my hero" sarcastically.

Just then Pyrrha falls to the floor and Yang says"great all the gang is here now we are all going to die together" sarcastically.

Its then that all noticed a King taijitsu with what could only be descripted as fear for dear life and then Tora could be seen chasing it screaming "come here you son of a #$%$! You aren't going to ruin my new record so come here so I can kill you".

The serpent like grim tried to escape through a hole but to avail Tora jumped and simply caught his tail in the last second pushing it out of the hole and jump and like it was nothing decapitate the grim.

"YES NEW PERSONAL RECORD 5001 GRIMS IN LESS THAN 35 MINUTES TAKE THAT WORLD".

"You certainly are a show off" Senshi said having a purple aura around him and a piece of wood in hand,he was making his way to the temple "I have the same score".

"WHAT, you got to be kidding me" said Tora, then both notice the deahtstalker and the nevermore.

"Deahtstalker" said Senshi making his way to said grim.

"Damn, well seems there going to be chicken for dinner " as he seems to be prepare for jumping.

Hey if we work together we can take them on come on" said Ruby.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" screamed both Senshi and Tora startling everyone.

"THIS CHIKEN IS GOING TO BE FRIED BY ME!" said Tora

"AND THIS INSECT IS GOING TO BE SMASHED BY ME!"

Are you out of your mind there is no way you guys can make it alone"

"Hump/tsk" said Tora and Senshi.

"You know what, I'm tired of this lets finish it now" Senchi said.

"Ok" said Tora as he take out of nowhere three medals and Senshi make his belt appear in his hips.

Then with a movement of his hand left in his hips with his right hand moving from where his left hand is, to his right shoulder while saying " HEEENNSHIIN" and there he was in a purple herculean form like armor ( Kamen rider Kuuga Titan form) the stick in his hand gone and replace by a large sword.

Tora in the other hand put the medals first the yellow in the center of the belt and the green and red medals in the left and right in that order he then took a circular like think in his hand (O scanner) and passed through the medals, then:

TAKA TORA BATTA

TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA

And there he was in armor that resemblance a the aura that surrounded him while fighting the other grims (Kamen Rider OOO TATOBA combo)

"Let's not waste time" said Tora while grabbing from nowhere three medals without color and sword putting the medals inside said sword and pass the scanner through the sword

SCANNING CHARGE

While Senshi was just there making a pose waiting for the deathstalker to come at him.

(**[FULL] Astronauts feat. SHINA - Endless Play | Climax Heroes Fourze**)

The deahtstalker came full speed ahead at Senshi the others tried to get to him but they wouldn't make it in time just when the scorpion like grim attacked but everyone except Tora was staring in awe as the claw of the deahtstalker was broken for the impact and Senshi won't even move as he then slash the grim in the head killing it.

Everyone was amazed for this but then remember about Tora just to see him watching in a duel of stare with the nevermore the bird the falls in intent of attack but Tora just moves his hand just Senshi recognized the move… he had a perfect hit then in the blink of an eye and he make a slash that cut troughs everything but then destroys only the Nevermore.

(Theme over)

"So we couldn't take them by ourselves?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I going to leave it at that for now please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well look at that I'm updating the same week, I'm on a roll! Not much to say just leave a review please and enjoy my history to your heart's content

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So we couldn't take them by ourselves?" Said Tora seems the others with wide eyes.

"Damn" mutter Senshi while dusting himself off.

"Did that thing actually scratch your armor?" Tora said a little surprised.

"Nope is just dirt that the son of a #$% use to have in his claw."

"Mmm….guys?" Jaune finally says and ask the question all are thinking "just how strong are you?"

"Mmm" Senshi mumble's " the only words that comes to my mind are, a lot strong" Senshi responds.

"No kidding Sherlock" says Weiss in a sarcastic way.

"Want to know the scary thing?" says Tora with a smirk.

"We didn't even use 30% of our power" Senshi says The smirk can be feel in his voice, everyone when they heard this stayed wide eyed well Nora been how she is (you guys know what I mean) seems just fascinated, while the others were paralyzed.

"Of this transformation" Tora clarified.

"Why, you guys want to test your strength?" asked Senshi.

Before anyone could answer (except Tora he was going to stop him) Senshi started emanating a dark aura around him.

"What is he doing" asked Weiss.

"Nothing good!" Tora said while pushing Senshi to the ground making the aura stop emanating.

"Too late"

"What the!? Another of those!?" said Jaune terrified.

Everyone look in that direction and saw another nervermore and deahtstalker (smaller than the others though).

What did he do!?" Said Weiss making obvious her anger.

"he-""I call them of course, didn't you want to prove how powerful you all are?" but then "or is it that you all are too weak to defeat then, for what I see before you could handle yourself perfect with them, and they are weaker than the other so what's the deal." Senshi interrupted with what seems irritation coming from the last part.

"What did y-" Weiss tried but "so you're on or what?"

"We are on!" everyone said pissed off for the words of Senshi.

"Sorry guys if it was for me you wouldn't have to do this but unless you want him remembering you all the time that you are weakling comparing to him then..." said Tora.

He didn't get to finish as ruby run off to the deathstalker with Cresent Rose in scythe mode while shooting making little if no damage to the scorpion grim.

"That won't work?" asked Senshi.

"Nope".Said Tora.

and ben pushed back by said grim Yang run to help but was force to stop and avoid the wing that the Nevermore Throw at her.

"That was near" said Tora

"No kidding."

The deathstalker tried to use his sting against Ruby just to be stop by Weiss with a barrier of ice.

"Fast" Senshi nodded.

"What are they doing" says Senshi as he sees Ruby and Weiss talking "they need to focus or they won't make it"

"They're making peace" Tora answer his friend doubt "Remember, they weren't the best friends in the beginning, but they left that behind, at last, they can really fight now."

Ruby and Weiss run back to the others, "what now?" Tora knows what they're doing tough "they're making a plan". The group run further in the ruins "I don't care what you say right now but, Ruby seems and acts like a natural leader" his friend just chuckle at that "you said that just because she acts like you do most of the time."

Nora start running attracting the attraction of the nevermore that starts shooting his wing with deadly speed she avoid them and start shooting with her weapon making the nevermore back off.

"Interesting option of weapon" states Senshi unimpressed Tora in the other hand "I want one like that!"

((((((((Meanwhile))))))))

Hanshu and Yoi where making their way back at Beacon.

"What is taking them so long?" Hanshu ask no one in particular.

"Maybe they got trouble?" Yoi wondered but Hanshu dismissed the idea "Nahh, you really believe that anything at all would give them trouble?"

(((((((Back with Tora and CO)))))))

Nora has just land an impressive hit in the deahtstalker's back and accidently bumping into blake making her fall off the bridge they were fighting in "Maybe you shoul-" said Senshi at Tora but notice that blake doesn't need help at all "you know what, never mind" Senshi said while Tora was giving him a mockery look.

"Hey look, Jaune finally grow some balls" Senshi state as Jaune was fighting (more like defending) alongside Pyrrha while Ren manage to grab hold of the deathstalker and giving a hard hit in its tail, Pyrrha find an opportunity and takes offensive, to which she throws her spear and hit the grims eye, tough this make the grim shake and Ren was send flying to a wall hitting it hard.

"Oww, That's going to hurt tomorrow " said Tora.

Jaune notice the sting is weaken and tells Pyrrha to take the offensive, and she throws her shield and manage to cut the sting and said sting stabbed in the scorpions back, Jaune then tells Nora to finish de job, and she jump with Pyrrha giving her impulses Tora chuckle's (if you have seen the episode then you know why he's laughing) and give a lethal stomp with her maze.

"Definition in one word?" Senshi asked.

"Wow"

They give their attention to Ruby's group and see that they're attaking with long range attacks until Yang goes to the beak of the nevermore and started attacking her mouth.

"Talking about spicy food" Tora jokes.

After many long and short range attacks they manage to corner it Weiss takes advantage and freeze the bird's tail immobilizing it, Blake makes a rope with her weapon and throws one side to yang and they attached to do pillars, Ruby goes to the rope stretching it and Weiss hold her in place with a magic circle, she realize and Ruby goes with incredible speed and pin the head of the Nevermore to the wall not killing it yet, Weiss make a path with magic circle, Ruby then run in the wall shooting Crescent Rose to give her impulse, in the edge she end up cutting the nevermore head.

"Wow" Jaune says as he and his group stares in awe.

"You can say that again" Tora says from a little behind them startling them.

((((((Few minutes later)))))))

"So" Ruby started.

"So?" Senshi said.

"What did you think?" Jaune asked.

"You're not half bad" he said, just to be smacked in the head by Tora.

"STOP BEING A JERK!" Tora screamed.

"OK, OK, you were amazing and sorry if I was jerk with you guys, it's just that I've known Tora for a long while, and I know that look on his eyes when he sees potential in people, and I hate it, cause he just look at them and says they have potential, I'm not like that, I have to see it for myself to acknowledge something like that."

"Potential?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I believe that you guys in some point are going to give me and my team a run for the post as best hunters in Beacon." Tora says with a light smile.

(((((((An hour later near Beacon))))))))

The big group finally makes his way back to Beacon they were nearing the place when they saw two guys in the ground snoring away.

"HEY GUYS!" Tora screamed in his friends ears waking them up.

"You son of a-" Hanshu starts "where the heck were you guys, we been here all day long" Yoi interrupted.

"I'll tell you later right now I want to get out of this forest" Senshi said.

((((((((Hours later)))))))

The Chairman Ozpin was assigning teams he had already assigned group CRDL when.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nicos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren you four retrieve the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" the chairman said.

"Led by me?" Jaune says not believing what he heard.

"Congratulations young man" Pyrrha then gives Jaune a punch in the shoulder a little too hard and making fall earning some the laugh in the room.

The chairman continues "Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee , Blake belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you four have collected the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Tora Akuma, Hanshu Supido, Senshi Chujitsuna, Yoi Uchikina, you four have retrieve the white king pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team THSY, led by Tora Akuma" after this and a little speech from the chaiman everyone make their way to their new rooms.

(((((((The next day))))))

HORNNNNNNNN!

Tora wake up and literally claw himself in the roof of the room 'what the-' he thought he look out of the window and locate the place the sound came from then he grabs a pillow put a note in it and throws it at the room of team RWBY.

((((((Team RWBY room)))))

Ruby was all excited about the first day and unpacking their stuff and all kind of different things when out of nowhere a pillow hit Yang on the head not hard (is a pillow how hard can it hit?) with a note in it that says "LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW!" they do and see Tora in a window in the other building looking mad he then grabs another pillow put a note in it and throws it at them Yang cachet this time they read the note and says "DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY TO HERE, REMENBER FAUNUS HEARS"

Ruby screams "IM SORRY."

He nods went back to sleep.

(((((One hour later with Team THSY))))))

"Hey guys we got classes in one hour I'll see you guys there" he says and got out.

(((((55 minutes later)))))

In the class room his team has make it 30 minutes before and now he sees Team RWBY and team JNPR tired like hell.

"You guys ok?" they nod and he focus back on the class after a while the professor asked how believe to have what it takes to be one of the stronger hunters ever he notice that Weiss was going to say something but Hanshu beat her "I believe I am, sir"

I too believe that I have what it takes" said Weiss little glare directed at Hanshu just for him to answer with a wink.

"Then show what you can do you your name" he says pointing at Hanshu.

"Hanshu Supido sir"

"Chose one cage" he didn't really think about it as he pointed to the right one.

"This is a difficult one, don't let your guard down"

The professor brings out an axe and hit the lock with it freeing a n beowolf, Hanshu just make a belt appear and a red aura with some black parts in its legs start manifesting and turn his back at the grim that start running toward him the professor was about to stopped but Tora appears right in front of him blocking his way.

Hanshu just counts

1

2

3

Then mutters something

the grim was less than a meter behind him, everyone (less his team) about to jump and stop the grim but Hanshu does a roundhouse kick impacting in the head of the beowolf breaking his neck and an electric wave surrounds him.

"Done" stated Hanshu making his way to his seat leaving everyone (less his teammates of course) with widen eyes.

The professor seen that thing are under control tale Weiss to go and prove herself she accepted and fought a boarbatusk her team cheers her Blake with one little flag that has RWBY in it "where did she get that" thought Senshi and Tora.

But after fighting a few minutes she snapped at ruby saying "stop telling me what to do!" as she finished the boar like grim 'you don't have to be so mean she was just trying to help you know' Hanshu thought, then the class over and Weiss leave angered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That's it for now, please review I want to know what people think of the history.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please one review just one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the classroom incident everyone make their way out of the classroom Hanshu went with professor Port, talking about the weakness of some grims, while Yoi and Tora were talking with team JNPR.

Senshi was passing troughs the hallways when he spots Ruby been scolded for Weiss in a really mean way, 'déjà vu' Senshi thought.

When Weiss was gone to how knows where he make his way to Ruby noticing that Professor Ozpin was doing the same when both were behind her she obviously wasn't waiting them and gasped.

((((((Meanwhile with Hanshu)))))))

He was discussing the weakness of the grims and some tactics against them when Weiss appeared.

"Professor Port"

"Ahh to what do I own this fine pleasure"

"well I enjoy your lecture"

Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress, after all"

"You really think so?"

I really belief that's more than proven Weiss" it was Hanshu how said this.

I couldn't agree more"

Both noticed Weiss been a little distant.

Something troubling you Weiss?" asked Hanshu a little worried.

Tell us your problem child and maybe we can give you some advice"

Well I think I should have been team RWBY leader"

Both Professor Port and Hanshu interchange looks and said in unison.

"That's preposterous"

((((((With Senshi and Ruby))))

Did you really make a mistake Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked sadness in her tone.

I really don't believe that he makes a mistake, as me and Tora said in the forest you're a natural leader, you just need the experience and that's something you get with time."

He's right if I make a mistake that's remain to be seen, although I believe I make the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

It's only been a day Ruby, how can you believe that you'll screw up if nothing hasn't happen yet." Senshi states.

He's right and the only advice I can give you is that you do everything in your power to be the best leader you can be."

((((((Weiss and Hanshu))))))

Excuse me?" Weiss said annoyed for the way the professor put it.

I believe in professor Ozpin for many years and the man has never let me down"

Sorry Weiss but I got to put in his side for this."

And why is that?" Weiss was surprised even though they just met some days ago he acts like her and obviously respect her and she thought he would back her up in this.

Because Tora and Senshi have seen you guys fight and both agreed in something and that was that Ruby was a natural leader."

And you accept what they said blindly?"

Of course they are my friends and, being frank Ruby acts a lot likes Tora in his first days as the leader of our team."

What do you mean?"

"He acte- he acts as a child most of the time but when a battle start he puts serious" Weiss was going to argue because she saw him in the forest but Hanshu didn't let her "he may not see like it but I assure you there's no one more cautious when the time comes."

And Senshi you have seen him haven't you he obviously prove all of you and still he believes that Ruby should be the team leader, Im sorry if my opinion upsets you but by my experience I should be correct in my believes."

But my skills are-"

With all due respect your skill in the battle field is just match by your poor attitude."

How dare you!"

My point exactly I see in front of me a girl that all her life get exactly what she wanted."

That's not remotely true" both Hanshu and professor Port give her a look that said 'seriously' "well not entirely true."

So the outcome did not come in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a way will make those in power change their decision-" Port started.

Instead of rumble about what you don't have, appreciate what you have, hone your skills and perfect every technic and be not the best leader but the best teammate." Hanshu finished.

Well I'll be taking my leave now."

Senshi we got go!"

Coming! Just think about it Ruby, I know that, with time you gonna be a great leader."

She nods with a smile and walk away 'got to admit tought she looks cute with that smile' Senshi then shocked his head 'what am I thinking?' and notice Hanshu going away to where Tora was and follows.

So, what's up?" Tora asked, while Yoi was resting in a wall.

Ruby thought that she wasn't good at been a leader because Weiss didn't like that and me and Professor Ozpin talk with her we both have seen what she's capable of so there is no doubt she will be a good leader given time."

She being the way she is came to professor Port while I was speaking with him to ask advice and both him and me agreed that someone that got everything she wanted and make a rumble when didn't can't be a good leader or a good teammate and that she should change that, and she seen to have get what we mean" Hanshu said with a smile.

Another thing why did you shock your head like a maniac when she went away" Tora said with a knowing smile.

Senshi blush "that's not your business!" they all burst in laughter.

((((((((((((A few day later))))))))))

It seems like the talk that Hanshu and Senshi give to Weiss and Ruby work because there is not that many problems between them anymore now they all were in professor Goodwitch class with Jaune and Cardin were in a duel but Jaune was losing trying to give and found any possible opening but.

"Now this is the time when you lose" Cardin said with a cocky tone.

"Over my dead-"Jaune didn't manage to finish as he was heat in the stomach knocking him in the floor while Cardin prepare for a finishing blow.

That's enough" said professor Goodwitch and begins lecturing the class about the aura and the rules of matches in tournaments.

Class dismissed"

Miss Can I have round with Yoi?" asked Tora surprising everyone.

Sure everyone that want to stay can do so" almost everyone went except for team RWBY, JNPR and the rest of team THSY.

How much time has it been since we had a match Yoi?" Tora ask excitation in his eyes and Yoi's wasn't different.

(I don't know which theme to put so choice one of this: sun goes up(Sagohzo theme) or axe form double action)

A year straight" Yoi said as he make a belt appeared and fasten it taking a card(?) and passing it troughs the front while pushing a button.

"Henshin"

AX FORM

An Armor golden yellow and the motif of an ax is where Yoi use to stand "so you're coming or what?"

"Certainly" Tora says as he takes three silver colored medals and put them in his belt and passing the O scanner troughs the medals and.

"Henshin"

SAI GORILLA ZOU

SAGOHZO SA-GOH-ZO!

There where Tora stood now was him with a silver armor big gauntlets "let do this!"

Tora then charge at Yoi, Yoi block all of the attacks but sees an opening and strike in the chest of Tora but Tora stand his ground and does and uppercut (MORTAL UPPERCUT) in Yoi's gut making him back away rubbing his gut, and go running towards Tora with axe in hand but he then throws the axe in the air, jump catching the axe while spinning three times and giving a strong blow in Tora, how was throws back but stand up little after, Yoi tries to close the distance between them but Tora jump high and hits the ground making a wave that makes Yoi stumble and falls to the ground, while standing up Tora manage to close in and hit Yoi with his head in an uppercut manner throwing Yoi in the air, Tora not losing his time launch his gorilla gauntlets at Yoi impacting with deadly precision, everyone saw the screen where the auras were display and their auras haven't decrease a little "this is just beginning." Said Yoi while standing up and cracking his knuckles.

(theme over)

((((((An hour later)))))

They were still in it, the screen where the auras display still in green it did decrease but not much when, "that's enough" professor Goodwitch said "I'm sure you all have more classes than mine today and there is just an hour left of before it begins, so you all should keep going."

"Awwww" both Yoi and Tora said not satisfied at all "and it was getting to the best part."

Everyone (except their teammates and Nora) was wide eyes with shock (Nora with a fascinated look) when.

"Grrrgrr" everybody look at Yoi, which was laughing nervously "I'm hungry."

((((((Minutes later))))))

They all were in the cafeteria (I didn't know how else to put it) sit down for meal, Yoi devouring his, while Nora tell a dream that she had, Ren correcting her all the time, and Jaune looking down(emotionally speaking).

"Jaune yore okay?" Pyrrha ask worried.

"Yes, I'm okay, why?"

Well is just that you look not okay" Ruby stated.

Guys I'm okay seriously" Jaune says making an thumb up sign with nervous smile.

And looks at the table seen Cardin bullying a Faunus. And looks away mad obviously.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since first week of school"

"Who, Cardin Winchester he just likes to mess around, you know practical jokes"

He's a bully" Ruby states

"Its surprise me that you guys aren't saying anything at all, been how you are I thought you be more, like trying to help him" said Weiss.

"His problems, not mine" the three said in unison (Senshi, Hanshu, Yoi) "now is he wants to train, there we can speak"

"Hey now that I think about where's Tora?" ask Jaune trying to change the subject.

**SMASH!**

All the hall look at the way the sound came from just to see Tora gripping Cardin neck like he's going to tear it apart, with carding in a little crater terrified, Tora with a look of "I gonna kill you"

Cardin team was about to intervene and rush to Tora just to be taking down without effort at all.

All were looking at him surprise at him, some with fear.

Then he looks at Cardin in the eye and said "i should just kill you here and now but you don't worth get expulsed on."

Although if I see you picking in another faunus or one of my friends I assure you that I'll kill you in the spot, am I clear?"

Cardin nods panicked and shaking.

What's with that purple aura?" Blake ask to no one.

Putotyra" Hanshu answer

That form is dangerous he can't control it all that well" Senshi said.

That guy picking on a faunus doesn't help at all." Yoi state.

Why, I mean I too don't like it but-" she was interrupted by Senshi.

You know he had a sister"

What is her name" Ruby asks trying to light the mood.

Senshi look at her with a sad expression and said "what WAS her name you mean."

Everyone then gets the meaning "you mean that his sister is" Yang said not managing to finish her sentence.

Yes, but it wasn't a illness nor an accident it was murder" Yoi said looking at the ground his hair scouring his eyes as the others in his team did the same, the others from team RWBY and team JNPR were shock then look at Toru with sadden eyes as he passes near them, making his way to the right exit.

"Cardin I can gear you more than 800 meters away, so if you're going to plan something make it where I can't hear you!" Toru screamed making Team CRDL flinch and run to how knows where, then Tora mutters something that Blake mage to hear "so that when they found your body tear apart they can't point at me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A/N: that's all guys seriously put a review just one please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: don't own anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours later of the incident with Cardin and Tora, the teams RWBY, JNPR and THSY(without Tora) were talking, discussing simple matters, and maybe a way to cheer Tora up, finally Ruby tried.

"Why don't we-""forget it" Hanshu deadpanned.

"Why?"

I can't remember the last time I tried to sheer him up" just his team get the meaning.

I'm quite sure I went flying thought, how far away Senshi?"

10 to 20 meters I believe" the other still didn't get it.

I can't remember because he hit me in the head and send me flying from 10 to 20 meters away a-" "that's how high you fly now the distance were like a 100 of those minimum" "right, what he said."

Why did he-" Weiss tries yet again" we did tell that Putotyra is difficult to control, that form emotion is anger and sadness, and he is yet to control it completely, it was an impulse, the emotion trigger a memory and provoke a reaction making him lost control, and act for hate he's better now but I don't want to push my luck" said Yoi.

Shouldn't we see if he's okay thought" Jaune said.

Okay but if don't end up remembering what happens don't ask me later."

They search for a while and found him near the forest siting in meditation position.

What the-" "ssshh!"

Hey what are-"Hanshu tried again but this time….

Hanshu you want to forget today?" Tora asked turning his head at the group with one eye trembling with rage.

Hanshu shocked his head panicked.

What are you doing actually" Blake asks.

Well I was meditating it help to relax and free some steam without beating someone half to dead."

Well we heard, you know about your sister-""shit!" Yoi said knowing what's about to happen, Senshi saw it coming thought summoning his red aura (which is much brighter than the old purple of the forest) as Tora goes a punch Jaune, but Senshi push Jaune back and catch the punch.

Jaune you don't want to mention that if I have the purple aura around me, I guess they already told you guys what it does to me, anger and sadness and the mention of THAT makes me see red."

Hold back a little bit you're gonna break my hands" Senshi said.

Sorry" Tora said relaxing his position and going back to his meditation pose "guys leave me alone I need to calm myself, lf no then, I gonna end up killing Cardin the next time I see him."

Okay" most say going back to their rooms, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake stay and saw for a little until Senshi called "leave him be" then going themselves.

()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()

After some days it seen like Tora was normal again some tried to ask but he said it wasn't something he like to talk about saying "everyone has secrets, let me keep this to me" no one ask anymore.

Right now they were in history; Tora was to the right side of Weiss, with the professor Oobleck asking about how many students were discriminated for their faunus heritage obvious making Tora mad as he saw much were indeed bullied if not worse.

Tora must say he was impressed the guy was fast although his guess was he was like that because of the mug he keep drinking of, he starts lecturing about how that's the starts violence using the White Fang as example.

Then questioning some of the event of the "Faunus war" when he gets to.

Who knows the advantage the Faunus has over the general forces" (can't remember the name of the guy).

Cardin makes one of his own, making Jaune wakes up calling the attention of professor Oobleck.

Ahh finally participating in the class, excellent, excellent, what is the answer?"

After trying to read the signals that Pyrrha AND Tora tried to give him but to no avail as he misunderstood them.

Binoculars" at what the whole class laugh, and professor seems disappointed and.

"Cardin perhaps you want share your thoughts of the subjects.

"well I know that is easer train an animal than a soldier" 'this guy' Tora though watching him.

You aren't the more open minded of individuals are you carding"

What, you got a problem?"

No I have the answer, its night vision the faunus are well known for having almost perfect vision on the dark." Cardin seems pissed at this.

The general was inexperienced and make the mistake in trying to ambush the Faunus in theirs sleep, his massive army was outmatch and the general was captured, perhaps if he pay attention in to class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure" Cardin was about to respond when he saw Tora was watching him with an stoic face and he return to his seat.

Little after this the class was dismissed but Jaune and Cardin had to stay for additional readings, everyone went on but Pyrrha and Tora that was talking with Pyrrha about Jaune and then they see Jaune getting out but carding keeps with it and makes him fall and notice Tora making his way over to him with a look that says "you better run" and Cardin didn't stay much after.

You know, I really break his legs" Pyrrha said while helping Jaune up.

Just ask me and it will be done" Tora said turning to them,

Hey I was talking with Tora and we got an idea here come with us" Pyrrha said as she drags Jaune to the roof of the building with Tora not far behind.

When they get there…

Jaune makes his way to the edge and says that he wasn't that depressed after a little talking Jaune starts to confess that he sneak up in beacon and that he wanted to be a hero as his father, grandfather, and such that he didn't want help, that he didn't belong here and on and on, Tora couldn't take it anymore annoyed by Jaune's stupidly state he goes to him and…

**POW!**

He punched him straight in the face.

What are you doing!" Pyrrha asks not expecting that.

Now who are you and what did you do with the Jaune that fought a deathstalker."

I didn't do that by-"

"Your own what did you expect that you could just go and kill grims like it was killing ants? Of course you'll need help, for something we are put in to teams, I'm very well informed that many teams that finished their time in beacon end up together until they decide they won't be hunter or huntresses anymore the way you are now that's not the Jaune I saw in the forest"

In the forest I was just-"

"useless, without experience? , and even so you fought alongside Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, you're losing your spirit Jaune, you need three thing to be one of the best you have one of them."

"Which are?"

Spirit, training and experience, the first one born with you the training can be given by whoever you want and the experience you can get it here now what do you think?"

Let me think about it, okay?" Tora just nod and tells to Pyrrha to follow she wasn't going to but he tells her.

Jaune need time to think about it something that he needs to do alone come on" seeing at Jaune as he nods she t goes as well, after leaving,

You didn't need to punch him" said Pyrrha obviously mad by what he did.

He was panicking if i didn't do that he probably wouldn't hear reasons now he's thinking about it and he probably come to us in some days you'll see." He knows something else that Cardin was hearing, and was now blackmailing Jaune to be his personal slave 'if you want to do something alone then do this is way better than fighting a group of beowolf by yourself'.

((((((((((((Some days later))))))))))))))

Night-Time.

Senshi and Tora were going to team RWBY and JNPR rooms.

Remember me why is that I came here for again?" Tora ask while walking behind Senshi.

I need your help remember that bracelet that my mother give me the golden one with three leaf each with a letter FWY? (Forever with you) I lost it here I wanted you to help me search for it" Senshi said in a serious tone.

You sure you're not just making an excuse to come and see Ruby?" ask Tora with a wide smirk

Of course not!"

Sure whatever let you sleep at night, actually I gonna check something, if anything happens keep silence."

Why?"

Just trust me on this one."

Okay, fine but you got to explain me later." Tora nods and goes away, it happens a few minutes before he finally reach the place, he heard Jaune talking with Ruby about Cardin having a some information that he can't let others know, that he was a failure but Ruby…

"No" 'seriously you got to say it like that' Senshi thought out loud not noticing Tora was already behind him hearing everything he said.

No?"

No" 'why you got to say it like that it sounds too cute' while Senshi said this Tora was recording it while trying his best not to burst laughing.

Then they heard Ruby talking to Jaune about how he can't be a failure now that he's a leader because it doesn't just affect him anymore but all of his team and that he should think about it.

Even sounding serious she's way too cute"

You're right" Tora said almost giving Senshi a heart attack.

What the hell man" Senshi said in shushed voice "actually how long were you there."

Enough, got to admit thought she IS cute while saying 'no' in that way."

Damn!"

There something else I wanted to ask you but I'll do it tomorrow." They were a little far from the rooms but Tora heard the message Cardin send to Jaune.

Yeah sure."

(((((((((The days after)))))))))))

Professor Goodwitch was leading a field trip while lecturing them about the forever fall forest.

Each of you is to gather one jar with the red sap; however, this forest is full with the creatures of grim so make sure you stay with your teammates we should be back here at 4 o'clock, have fun."

Little after Senshi went up ahead saying "hey Tora I'll go ahead" Tora nod and when he saw that Senshi wasn't near anymore he went to Ruby.

Hey Ruby can I ask you something?" this called the attention of Yang thought.

It depends on what you're gonna ask Tora if you want to hang out with my sister you gonna have to commit to it so-"

I wasn't going to ask that, well you see is just that-"

What? My baby sister isn't good enough for you?" Yang said with an edge in her voice.

YANG! Let him speak" ruby screamed making Yang stop but still glare at Tora, "What is it Tora?"

Just where did you find that bracelet?" Tora ask with a theory in his mind.

This?" she said pointing at the bracelet "Senshi give it to me."

My baby sister already has a boyfriend why didn't you tell me?"

Because he is not my boyfriend he just-"

Wants to be" Tora finished for her although he knows that she wasn't going to say that.

He everyone look at him in shock "what do you mean?" Ruby said blushing.

I would tell you the whole reasons as to why I believe so, but that's something you should ask him yourself, right now I gonna find Jaune, he said that and look around "when did he?" Tora said noticing his blonde friend wasn't there.

He went a little after Senshi" Pyrrha answer.

Well gonna have to fly then"

Fly?" Weiss asked confused.

Yep fly look"

He then bring out his belt attached to his hips and put three red medal in it and pass the O scanner through them and…

**TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR**

**TA-JA-DOL**

A/N: all for now actually I plan on making one of my rider's masters appear I want to know which you guys want to appear so tell me wichmaster you guys want

Tora , Hanshu, Yoi or Senshi? Tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Not much to say just: I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider they belong to their respective owners.

And that today is the day where I gonna tell some background of the guys.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

**TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR**

**TA-JA-DOL**

Tora then took the sky in search of Jaune leaving behind a dumbfounded Weiss there.

How?"

You're really that surprise knowing him I wouldn't be surprise if he can make storms falls" Yang said in a sarcastic mode.

He can" Hanshu added making Yang flinch.

Seriously?" she ask Yoi who just nod.

What now don't tell me you can destroy the world" said not expecting and answer.

He can."

Oh! Common now you really got too be kidding!" she just got a serious face from both Hanshu and Yoi.

You're... serious?" a very scared Ruby ask.

When I said that putotyra is a difficult combination, but is also the strongest, he has enough power to destroy the world, although to do that he has to control it and when he does, it would probably never see any reason to do so"_ 'because he probably would die in the explosion of the planet'_

Before Yang could say anything else Hanshu interrupted her.

Please can we leave that aside it's not something we like to talk about."

Team RWBY and JNPR (without Jaune) look at each other before finally changed the subject .

Well can you tell us about you guys, I mean we know each other since the initiation only so some background of the friends we make can't hurt right?" Yang said.

This took Hanshu and Yoi by surprise, "I don't think it's a good idea" Yoi said looking away with a sorrowful look.

Why?"

It's just th-""people turn their back on us when they hear our tale" Hanshu interject.

What why!?"

I don't know, when they hear mine they mostly said "you must be lying come on tell me the truth, you won't then I guess were not friends then" or those who believe "get away from me y-you monster!" but when they hear Yoi's its "this kid I can't stand been near him" maybe that's the reason" Hanshu reveal.

It can't be that-" Yang tried but receive a glare from Hanshu "it is"

Want to ask something" they all nodded.

Well here, what you believe of me first saw? Social status I mean poor, low class, middle class, high class… "

At least middle class" most answer Weiss was the exception "high class."

All wrong, I'm a low class, my manners and my appearance are the result of my master's teachings and care."

I meet him a little after Tora if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here, and if it wasn't for Tora and her, I probably wouldn't be here speaking with you, I would be in a jail, no scratch that I would be a few meters under earth." They all were shocked at that.

You want to know our past then you can, doesn't regret this later thought, Blake be preparing a glare."

What?"

You more than anybody here, gonna be glaring daggers at me after you hear all this."

I'll only tell you about some years ago I won't tell more, the reason is that, that should be enough to make you not want see me face to face ever again, well, at least most of you."

(((((((((Years before))))))))))))

There was a younger version of Hanshu with a bunch of guys walking through the streets giving everyone they see the cold eye and glares specially Faunus he saw one in particular giving him a glare.

Got a problem" Hanshu give a glare, the Faunus keep silent though.

What did another freak eat your tongue or something?" the Faunus just intensify the glare.

Tch, stupid freak doesn't even have the balls to talk back at me, a coward like him doesn't worth my time" the Faunus sees a chance and charge at him charge his fist backward just to be stop like nothing.

Hanshu then release and lock his arm stretching it "scum" he said before jabbing the elbow of the Faunus breaking his arm.

Guys!" Hanshu calls out to his group "want a punching bag?" the group smirk evilly at that

((((((((((Present)))))))))(I going to leave it like that because this certain part was the reason to why I didn't update earlier)

Everyone was shocked, no one spectate that Hanshu could be like that, except Blake that was giving him a glare Yoi saw this and was going to defend his friend but the hand of said friend stop him from saying anything.

Was your first impression of me any different Yoi?" that shut him up and he started looking downward with sad eyes and regret.

I…i..i-"

Don't feel bad about it I'm sure I would have react the same, well seems that you guys probably don't want me near you right now, and some even for the rest of your lives then I'll be on my way" Hanshu said going deep into the forest.

I guess I'll go by myself as well"

Why?" Blake asked calmer now

The atmosphere is tense enough you could cut it with a knife, I personally don't like that and so I'll go collect the red sap somewhere else, see ya" before disappearing in the deep of the forest thought he said something else.

"One more thing, you guys really believe that Tora Senshi and I would be friends with Hanshu if he was that way still? Especially with how Tora is, Just take that in mind" with that he was gone leaving everyone with a thinking face.

((((((( With Tora a while later ))))))))

Tora had already localized Jaune and team CRDN and knew what Cardin was planning so he went to where Pyrrha was and started descending Pyrrha didn't notice him though.

Hey Pyrrha" Tora said behind said redhead.

!?- don't do that!" Tora just laugh at the reaction

Hey where's Hanshu and Yoi they were with you guys, right?" Tora said a little confused.

They told us about Hanshu's past" Pyrrha said with a sad face.

!?" Tora was shocked but with the armor covering his face it didn't show it.

And what do you think" his tone saying watch your words

Can't say, I mean after that I didn't know what to think, but Yoi said something that I believe the others think as much as me".

And that is?"

That you guys wouldn't be friends with him if he was still like that"

And I wouldn't, heck I would have kill him long ago if he was that way still"

Hanshu did mention a "her" who's that?"

He he he… getting jealous there?" the smirk he had obvious in his voice, Pyrrha remain with a "are you serious" look.

Okay, okay not one for jokes right now I get it" Tora said with his arms in a surrender manner.

This her was my sister"

He liked your sister?"

WHAT!? NO!"

But he said-"

Since the first time I met him to this time in question it was completely obvious that Hanshu isn't a LOLICON!" now that caught everyone attention.

!?"

Yes my sister was years younger than us, when the "fate full day" happened Hanshu was 9 and Koneko had 4 it not that much of a gap for some but, for Hanshu it is an-"he notice a cub of red sap coming its way to Pyrrha and put right in front of her receiving the impact. 'Sky you bastard'

What was that?" Ruby asked from the back.

Someone stupid idea of a joke I guess"

Back in topic Hanshu was a coward once the reason why he did those thing was…"

((((((((Fate full day)))))))))

Hanshu was walking for an alley, some of his "friends" called him to meet up there apparently some shit hit the fan and problems are in coming.

'_Wonder what happens' _Hanshu thought until he was in the middle of the alley

Sup guys what is it?" he asked disinterest in his voices not noticing one behind him with a metal tube.

Nothing personal" the only thing he heard before

SMACK!

Take him they want him alive"

From upside the buildings were a young looking Tora, Senshi and Koneko

Onii-chan we have to help him!"

Why, you saw what he's been doing, he got it coming to him"

Onii-chan don't be like that I know that he's not like that really, pleaseee?" (the appearance of Koneko if the one from high school DxD but with red hair)

Okay but if it turns out that he's what he seems to be then I'll kill him myself"

It happen a while until they saw that the tugs that kidnap Hanshu were going ways out of town they finally reach the place and they give the unconscious body of Hanshu to a big group of Faunus it didn't look like they were going to let Hanshu live quo to a hole the place.

After a while Hanshu woke up only to receive a punch to the face and a beating following right after it, a Faunus with a baseball bat with a nail at the tip and an evil smirk going towards him

…

….

And yet he doesn't look faced.

We did not only beat you half to death but humiliate you and yet you doesn't show any fear what is it are you insane?" the Faunus with the bat said

…."

Tell you what if you knell now ill make sure you die fast and without pain what do you say?"

…."

Fine want to die like the bastard you are fine!"

STOP!" Koneko said putting herself between Hanshu and the Faunus.

How did you get in here!?" the Faunus said

Please don't kill him"

Don't you know who he is, what he have done, if we let him go he will just continue doing what he started maybe even worst he will surely look for our love ones"

He was just scared, they were going to target him if he didn't do those things I know I was there when they give him the options" Hanshu's eyes widen at this he thought no one saw that "it was him or the Faunus, please don't, no one deserves to die like that"

If you aren't getting out of the way the die with him!"

The bat was getting closer and Koneko didn't move she was going to receive the hit before Tora and Senshi could do anything thought.

**SMACK!**

Hanshu put himself between the Koneko and the bat the nail stick in his back, yet he was smiling.

Sorry….."

All he saw before pass out were two silhouette one purple and one red.

(((Some hours later)))

Hanshu woke up and sees the little Faunus that wanted to help him earlier

Sorry…"

Don't worry it's okay"

I couldn't save you"

Its okay"

Guess you're going up then and I down then"

Uhh?" she didn't get what he meant

O_O! No were not dead yet!"

!? We aren't?"

Nope you really believe I would let my little sister came without some company?"

Hanshu sees behind him and sees some one resembling the girl in front of him thought is obvious a boy older maybe by his age.

Does it hurt?"

Uhh?"

The injure in your back, does it?

No"

Good the names Akuma Tora and that's my little sister" Tora said pointing to the little Faunus.

Akuma Koneko nice meeting you" Hanshu nodded.

Not gonna say anything?" Tora said his motioning for a hand shake.

Uhh right I'm Supido Hanshu" Hanshu said shaking hands with Tora

You're not going to do things like this anymore right?"

Of course not, I won't let anybody else do thing like that if I have say in the matter"

Good come then, ahh, this guy here is friends of mine Senshi come….

((((Present))))

Since that day Hanshu has never look or attack in any way a Faunus" everyone was hearing what he said.

When he finished Yoi and Senshi were there all thought they didn't say a word.

**ROAARRRRR!**

Did you guys hear that?" Ruby be asked and team CRDL (without Cardin ) was running like there was no tomorrow although Tora manage to grab Sky

'_Payback time'_

What happened?" Tora asked

An Ursa really big one!"

Where?"

With Cardin" as he said that Pyrrha let her cup of red sap fall while whispering "Jaune" '_same conclusion here Pyrrha'_

Something more, you were the one that throw the red sap at me, didn't you?"

You got on the way it was for Pyrrha I w-!" every male that hear and saw that turn pale and cross his legs (yeah even Senshi and Yoi)

Tora knelled Sky in the grooing and a sound of crack make everyone pale, it's obvious to say Sky was out.

Hey you!" he said directing himself to Dove

Y-yes!"

Catch" Tora said throwing sky to Dove who almost didn't catch it.

Okay now that deal with lets go for Jaune!" Tora said placing three yellow medals in his belt

**LION TORA SHEETA **

**LA-TAH LA-TAH LA-TORA~~TAR**

((((Few minutes later with Jaune))))

Cardin was trying to escape from the Ursa 'key' word trying the ursa just keep slashing him with its claws until Jaune use he's shield and put himself between Cardin and the ursa receiving the hit good enough to keep standing the ursa keep pushing but someone intervene.

It was Hanshu that give the ursa one heck of kick seending it backwards.

Hey Jaune think you can deal with that one?"

(kamen rider Kabuto Full Force)

Sure but why don't we fight togeth-" Hanshu points behind him and Jaune saw 5 ursas equall in size to the one have attack him and Cardin.

How"

HENSHIN!"

**HENSHIN**

a heavily armored form resembling a pupa now stand where Hanshu was.

Take care of that one ill deal with the rest"

Right!"

The other ursas now were rushing towards Hanshu that was walking in a relaxed manner until the first ursa tried to slash him that's where he started punching the claws of the ursa making some broke, Jaune manage to decapitate the ursa he was fighting with when he saw Hanshu flipping the horns of the belt and say….

CAST OFF!"

**CAST OFF**

**CHANGE BEETLE**

The armor that Hanshu wears eject part of the armor and its form now resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle.

Clock up!"

**CLOCK UP**

the look of Hanshu was now hard to see but its was obvious stronger now as it was killing the ursas in seconds one grabbing its head a shooting in point blank rang,e while another was beat it to death, another has its throat open, soon there was only one.

**CLOCK OVER**

Her goes!"

Hanshu punched in the body making it go backwards.

**1**

Then ruuning and giving a powerfull kick

**2**

Finishing with a outstanding uppercut

**3**

Hanshu the flips the horns of the belt again and says..

Rider kick" and flips it over again

**RIDER KICK **

Shockwave starts pass thought his body to his head and then right back at his right foot while the ursa rush towards him and before the ursa could do anything Hanshu does a roundhouse kick that decapitate the ursa.

Hanshu then starts pointing to the sky (kamen rider Kabuto pose)

(theme over)

It's the head still in the air?" Jaune ask

I think so" Hanshu answer looking at the sky

well lets go back"

Right!"

((((( With Yang,Blake,Senshi and Yoi))))))

Soooo….. You like my sister hu?"

What!? No!"

What is she not good enough?" Yang said with fire in her eyes.

What no she's pretty cute and all but-"

Aha! You said she was cute"

Okay yes I like your sister big deal, damn one can't like a girl now because everyone make a fuss about it"Yoi started laugh at this

Yoi put your armor on I think I saw an ursa" Senshi said in a serious tone

Henshin!/Henshin"both Senshi and Yoi screams while Yang and Blake put in battle stance.

**SWORD FORM**

Ore Sanjou!" Yoi screams

Come on you mindless beast come and get some!"

Mighty punch!" Senshi says as he gave a uppercut to Yoi leaving him with the image of Momotaro, Urataro, Kintaro and Ryutaro spinning in his head.

You better treat her well or else-" before the end of her threat an ursas head falls right in her hand while Yoi shakes he's head and goes to them

WAAHHHHH!" Yang screamed releasing the head of the ursa and jumping in the arms of Yoi tha now was carrying her bridal style, Senshi saw an opportunity and takes a photo with a cam (that seemly appears out of thin air).

Unless you want this photo online you'll leave me alone"

Dam-"

You know Yoi is not really bad looking" all widen their eyes at that.

(((((With Jaune, Pyrrha and Tora in the building))))

Jaune was now apologizing for all the things he said and the stupidity of his action and all the "Macho stuff" in his head.

So could you help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha then goes to him and push him making him fall

Hey!"

Your stance is all wrong"

Hey Tora is it true?" Jaune ask

What?"

That Yoi got a date with Yang"

Yeah" that make them both look at him with wide eyes

Seriously?"

I thought it was a joke" Pyrrha said

Nope it's all true"

Tora had notice a silhouette following him around all day long and

It was still there.

Hey guys mind if we do this some other time I got something's to do"

Sure" they were not leaving though and the silhouette seems to try a getaway Tora doesn't want any of that.

**TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR**

**TA JA DOL**

He then jumps from his position in the roof surprising his friends and throws fire balls at the silhouette that just banished them with a move of his hands .

The silhouette now spotted by Jaune and Pyrrha that took a battle stance was now in front of them.

Who are you?" Asked Tora

…."

Who are you?

…."

I won't ask another time, WHO THE FU"!"# ARE YOU"

…."

Fine I don't need to know who you are to kill you!"

**SCANNING CHARGE**

Tora thenjumps in the air and spread the kujaku wings and the condor talons and goes in a down ward manner at the silhouette …

But again with the move of his hand the attack is negated but not only that but Tora seems with problems to breath as he was grabbing his neck.

The silhouette realizes him and finally speaks

There are just few things I can tell you Akuma Tora and those are:

One, there is going to be a war between the riders

Two, an impostor will be the cause of that

Three, in some point you will need my powers

Four and you'll become my servant as the price for it

Five, my identity, Shinda chi

Farewell Akuma Tora, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc let your future be a bright one"

And with a move of his hand he disappeared.

Just who was that guy?"


	6. chapter 6

Hi there (forced smile) well about the long wait (smile change to sad frown) people that were close to me … I guess you guys get the hint so please understand that I simple didn't feel like writing for a while, here's the hope you like it

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_One there is going to be war between riders_' Tora remember as he sit in the balcony looking straight at the moon while Jaune and Pyrrha spar bellow him, _'that makes nonsense, there's not even that many riders that there could be a war anyway, maybe he just simply wanted to mess with my head but'._

_An impostor, what did he mean by that, could there be more riders we don't know of?' _Tora realizes at this point that Pyrrha and Jaune were looking at him with worried expression.

What's with the long faces guys" they were going to respond but Tora cut them off "hey Jaune, I was watching you know you seriously improve men, I'm pretty sure lower level grim now shall fear the wrath of Jaune Arc" this makes Jaune smile he's concern seems to vanish, Pyrrha smiles too but her concern is still there.

Well guys I think it's enough for today, so I'm going back to my team" he said while waving good bye.

Well let's go" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha headed to their dorm.

((((((((((((Few hours later))))))))))))

When Tora got to his dorm he found his teammates already asleep and in a effort of giving them peace for the nigh, then left the room and return to the balcony he could still remember their reaction when he told them what happen that day and how they reacted they were astonished almost no one knew about the riders anymore, maybe once the saviors of humanity yes but now all those heroes are either dead or retired, those how either didn't have child they could teach their way to or simply didn't found anyone worthy of their powers, or in case of their sempai, that after so much time they wanted to have family and not worry for their safety because of been a Kamen rider and their enemies trying to get them, now all those battles a lives saved had been forgotten, the era of the Kamen rider had reach its end.

Now in the balcony Tora keeps thinking about, the man now named Shinda Chi.

_I'll need his power? Does he mean I'm weaker than him, then again he did stopped one of my strongest attacks with simply moving his fingers but' _Tora remember the last thing Shinda said '_me becoming he's servant for power?, like that would happen' _Tora been focus inn his line of thoughts hasn't realize that Pyrrha was in the door of the balcony watching him concerned when she was about to step in and ask what been bothering him, a voice stopped her from doing so.

It will happen, it simply unavoidable" it was **him** again Shinda Chi.

**LION TORA SHEETA**

**LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~TAR!"**

Tora doesn't lose his time as he give a quick combos of speed oriented attacks none seems to do anything as every time he hits barrier appears between Tora and Shinda.

Why don't you fight back?" Tora ask annoyed for not being taken seriously.

There is no need your attacks won't work "

Just because you use a bar-" Shinda cuts him off "my barrier has nothing to do with it even if you were to attack me with your zagouzo combo it would still not work"

Why not take down the barrier and see your theory then" Tora joked but it surprised by shinda taking down the barrier "fair enough".

Tora burst in rage and at top speed "**COCKY BASTARD**!"

But gasps when Shinda simply put his fore arm and stops the blown to his head, then spin him around and moves his arm in upward manner to his chest to Pyrrha it look like nothing but when she hers the loud '_**Bump!'**_ and sees Tora falling to his knees and gasping for air she knows that whatever that was, if it could make Tora go down like that then it was simply too much to handle themselves she was going to contact team JNPR,RWBY,TSHY but when she tried to use her scroll it didn't work she look up only to hold a gasp as she sees Shinda looking straight at her she tries to move or scream but couldn't he had somehow paralyze her with his eyes.

Tora is then hold in place by rings that form in his legs and arms, "you are very rare Faunus you know that Tora is normal for Faunus to hate human but to hate other Faunus is kind of… unheard of" Pyrrha is shocked at this but believes it maybe trick.

I don't hate other Faunus"

Yes, yes you do, are the white fang not Faunus?"

…."

So you admit it"

Yes, I have my reasons"

Which are?"

You wouldn't understand"

I do , I have seen the reason with your eyes after all if you don't mind ill tell you so that it keep in grave in your memory, do you agree"

Hump, give it your best shoot" Tora said not believing a word

Very well" he looks at Pyrrha then proceeds "your sister, Akuma Koneko" Tora is shock _'does he really know'_ "a cat Faunus such as yourself but with a will that rivals that of a lion, decided to help form a "bridge" between the human and Faunus races started helping in any way she could her dedication was admirable if even some haters started to change because of her, your friend Honshu for on-"

"Hanshu wasn't and isn't a hater" tor said with a glare.

"Sure, where was I? ahh! Right, she was actually making her race be recognize as people, but during those times the Faunus started to change, there was very much resentment between many Faunus and humans this, resentment went to the white fang that by then started more aggressive methods , she was invited for them to discuss a possible way for reestablish the white fang as a non-aggressive group in society but-"

Please stop" Tora said.

I won't"

You already demonstrate that you know shut up and don't say more!" Tora said angrier his eyes were watering.

But, it was a trap, a letter came to you didn't it?"

…!"

Telling you of the trap blinded by the rage and worry you went all by yourself with hopes of getting to her before anything happen but when you got there, they were waiting for you, you give an amazing fight but in the end your strength then was nothing compared to what is now, you simply couldn't win they took you to her, what you saw was …. There is really no word for me to describe it; no one and I mean no one should see such a thing specially not a big brother, she was-"

**SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"**

She was **mistreat** obviously **tortured**" Pyrrha ha was still paralyzed was hearing all this was shocked to a new level.

For worst what th- scratch that what he that red haired bull Faunus did to her after that has no God forgiving, he didn't only kill her but he did it in an atrocious way and right in front of you"

….." Tora was broke tear falling like water fall in his eyes.

He" even Shinda himself was obviously mad and disgusted about what he was saying " he cut her head off" Pyrrha was broken herself she was crying by now too.

But what makes me mad, and what makes you want to kill them so bad is the reason he give you it was-"

**She was doing it wrong**" Tora said anger in his voice.

Exactly"

So is that why I need your power?"

No, you'll need my power when said the revenge you seek will reach its end, and a new goal in your life comes"

I see"

For your information, we have a guest" Shinda said as he formed a barrier that was around him and Tora.

What?"

Pyrrha Nikos she was door frame during the tale"

She heard everything!?" Tora was simply astonished.

Yes, there were you were going to ask me right?"

What?"

…." Tora looks down and takes a deep breath and exhales "yes, you said that there was going to be a war between the riders but, that doesn't seem possible as there are no more than 10 riders in the world"

You're right there are no more than ten riders in this world"

Then how-"

But I never said that the war was going to be in this world did i?"

!?"

To believe that this world is the only with intelligent life is not only egocentric but also stupid, in the space, the universe itself that only expands every second there are many worlds with life, of course much of these worlds never get to be as advanced as yours, but there are those how even surpass it"

I know the pain you have feel Tora, I hope you can share what I have told you today with your team, make sure to tell them everything they'll need this knowledge themselves, now I must bid farewell." With a movement of his hands the barrier that surround them, the bindings in Tora and the paralysis in Pyrrha, vanish.

Tora Akuma, Pyrrha Nikos I bid farewell and a bright future" as he is about to vanish Tora said

Wait!" surprisingly enough h stops and looks at Tora.

You, you aren't bad are you?"

No, but I'm also not good, I'm like you, I'm in between" and just as he appeared he vanish.

Tora" Pyrrha was approaching him "I'm sorry I should-" Tora raised a hand and stops her.

There was nothing you could have done" Tora said not looking at her, Pyrrha frown.

Pyrrha, you heard it right?" she looks at him "about my sister" Tora said no turning to her his armor disappearing, she nods.

Would really appreciated if you could, you know keep it to yourself, only my team and you know about this"

Of course" she says firmly with a smile.

Thanks" he says with a sad smile.

Tora starts going back inside the building, Pyrrha notice that he is down and follows after him they were side by side in silence, not an awkward silence, but just silence, Pyrrha knew tht right now Tora wasn't in mood for talking.

When the where near her dorm as his was about to head to his that was in another building Pyrrha stops Tora looking back at her knowing she was going to her own dorm but she usually don't stops like that without reason.

You're okay?"

Honestly?" Pyrrha nods "no I feel like throwing myself out of a window" Pyrrha look shock but he wasn't finished.

"But I can't die yet, there are just to many thing for me to do still first, take down the white fang, second found that red haired bull, third become the strongest huntsman in the world, fourth finish what she started, and the one everyone wishes at some point, have a family, now I don't know about what you think but I think I got my work cut out for me" he says with his wide grin as he goes and waves.

My goals may not be good for many but they are for me as he said I'm not good but I'm not bad either "

(((((((((((The next day))))))))))))

Everyone in team TSHY wakes up, well not everyone Senshi, Hanshu , and Yoi are very surprised to see their normally way early ricer leader dead to the world in his bed.

Should we wake him up?" Senshi that now using his uniform and has hi hair in a pony tail says watching his rival and best friend still in bed.

Hmm, nah let him be he's been pretty down lately with what that guy Shinda told him before he deserves peace for a day"

Oi Yoi you never told us how the dates with yang had been going so?" Senshi ask

No"

What why!?"

Ask her yourself"

Someone else feel like he's been asleep for months?" Hanshu ask in the bathroom.

You too?" said Senshi and Yoi at the same time.

Well yeah"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Im going to leave it at that for now, sorry guys but don't be surprise if it takes very long to update ahgain.


End file.
